


Свобода

by underdog



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свобода. То, что я чувствую в каждой клетке своего тела, в своём сознании. Самообман ли это? Не исключено. Вообще-то я сторонница реальности. До тех пор, пока она не начинает сводить с ума.</p><p>Отцовская куртка на плечах, лук за спиной. Я Китнисс Эвердин. Мой дом – Двенадцатый Дистрикт. Я - сущее пламя, и я наконец-то свободна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свобода

Свобода. То, что я чувствую в каждой клетке своего тела, в своём сознании. Самообман ли это? Не исключено. Вообще-то я сторонница реальности. До тех пор, пока она не начинает сводить с ума.

Отцовская куртка на плечах, лук за спиной. Я Китнисс Эвердин. Мой дом – Двенадцатый Дистрикт. Я - сущее пламя, и я наконец-то свободна.

Двигаться по лесу, который знаком с детства, куда приводил меня отец, где я встречалась с Гейлом и могла говорить о Капитолии и правительстве (а это одно и то же) то, что сидит в моей голове с раннего возраста. Лес, дающий желанную свободу.

Погода стоит солнечная и слишком тёплая, чтобы верить в весну. Несомненно, это лето, лето моей жизни. Невозможное прежде процветание.  
Лёгкий ветерок треплет мои распущенные волосы и ласкает лицо. Хочется пуститься вприпрыжку, громко рассмеяться, чего я никогда не могла позволить себе прежде. Резко останавливаюсь, на лице ни тени улыбки.

Когда прежде? Когда Панемом правил президент Сноу? Когда существовали страшные и, казалось бы, вечные Голодные игры? Когда ради семьи и собственного выживания приходилось становиться на борьбу с самой жизнью каждый новый день?  
Я набираю в лёгкие воздух и собираюсь ответить, но «да» застревает в горле и отказывается нарушать особенную тишину родного леса. Да и что я кому докажу своим ответом? Вокруг ни души, а сознание - я почти готова поклясться – ехидно подсказывает, что осталось ещё множество вопросов, на которые действительно стоит тратить время и усилия.

Прежде чего? Прежде, чем свершилась проклятая церемония Жатвы почти два года назад, когда я попыталась спасти Прим? Именно, что попыталась. Как оказалось ещё не так давно – безуспешно. При воспоминаниях о событиях в Капитолии, о моей милой сестрёнке, о самом важном и дорогом человеке в моей судьбе, на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, но я не спешу их вытирать – так надо. И пусть мой утёнок не видит их – ей бы это точно не понравилось – я не могу иначе, ведь они – мой знак дани. Я помню, люблю, и мне невыносимо без неё. Так будет до конца моих дней.

Слёзы прекращают течь ещё не скоро, но я никуда не тороплюсь. Меня никто не ждёт, и я ни на кого не претендую. Больше не смею. Наконец, я чувствую две засохших солёных дорожки на своих щеках, судорожно вздыхаю и продолжаю идти вперёд. В этом вся суть двух последних лет моей жизни. Несмотря ни на что, ни на какие потери, ни на какую боль – только вперёд. Пускай перерывы в ходьбе бывают долгими, и я порой значительно сбиваюсь с курса – только вперёд. Таков удел Сойки. 

Прежде искры, которую я сумела выжечь в самый непроглядный для себя час? Час, когда все кошмары и страхи, что таились прежде на значительном расстоянии от моей судьбы, подобрались непозволительно близко и заставили заглянуть в их бездонные глазницы? Как же я тогда ошибалась… Нет, то был ещё не совершенный мрак. Он пришёл за мной, когда искра распалилась до настоящего пламени. Губительного, всепожирающего огня. Моего огня. Пламени Огненной Китнисс.

От тяжёлых раздумий становится не то, что плохо – тошно, и я ускоряю шаг, постепенно снова переходя на бег. Но он не тот, что прежде – больше никакой свободы. Только побег от самой себя и памяти, что цепким шлейфом всегда следует за мной, куда бы я ни направлялась. Всё чаще мне кажется, что так будет до конца моих дней. Да и есть ли повод, есть ли смелость и надежда сомневаться в этом? 

Прежде, чем пала ненавистная всем дистриктам власть? Революция, в которой я увязла с головой и стала в ней едва ли не центральной фигурой. А может и стала, не мне судить. Подумать только, Китнисс Эвердин – предводитель и главный символ борьбы с гнетущими десятилетия порядками. Скажи мне это хотя бы два года назад – и ухом бы не повела. «Времена меняются, солнышко», - сказал бы на это Хеймитч, и был бы совершенно прав. Вот только в какую сторону происходят эти перемены? Я никогда не умела отвечать на большую часть собственных вопросов. 

Погруженная в привычную тягостную задумчивость, я не сразу замечаю, что лес вокруг изменился. Останавливаюсь и прислушиваюсь – ни единого звука. Я пытаюсь убедить себя в предположении, что мне только кажется эта тишина, что у меня, возможно, заложены уши или это мой разум играет со мной. Мой сломленный разум.

Сумасшедшая Сойка – таково нынешнее положение моей истории. Доктор Аврелий звонит мне чуть ли не каждый вечер с тех пор, как я вернулась в возрождающийся буквально из пепла Двенадцатый Дистрикт. Мой родной дом тоже птица, как и я. Но только он – феникс, для него пламя хоть и губительно, но в тоже время оно преображает его. Великолепное явление, которого мне никогда не достичь. Мой огонь поглотил много, слишком, непозволительно много жизней и теперь, заключенный в меня, продолжает свою разрушительную миссию – его языки прожигают во мне каждый день новую дыру, которая тут же заполняется скользкой пустотой и отчаяньем, и поддерживает старые ожоги в первоначальном мучительном состоянии, но так всё же лучше. Пусть буду страдать только я, ведь это то, чего я заслужила на самом деле. Не заботы Сальной Сэй, которая приходит ко мне каждый день и готовит завтрак, обед и ужин, всё равно достающиеся чаще всего Лютику, не той приветливости, с какой меня встречают все без исключения на улице, не…

Осекаюсь, прервав свой мысленный монолог. Нет, я не потеряла мысль – гаснет солнце. Гаснет в прямом смысле этого слова – всё вокруг погружается в непроглядный мрак в одно мгновение, словно по чьей-то команде. Меня начинает мелко трясти – я знаю только одно место, где даже природа находится во власти человека. И эта власть никогда не заканчивается ничем, кроме мучений и постоянного животного страха до тех пор, пока сердце продолжает отбивать свой бешеный ритм. Не выдерживаю и срываюсь с места, сломя голову устремившись в сторону спасения. Я почти насильно заставляю себя поверить, что она есть. Только бы успеть.

\- Китнисс! Китнисс, помоги мне! Китнисс, умоляю! Китнисс мне страшно! – громкий и пронзительный крик. Я не знаю, кому он принадлежит, не хочу знать. Он почти материален – кидается мне под ноги и сбивает на землю. Я утыкаюсь лицом во что-то липкое и тёплое. Тело сковывает невидимая сила, сколько бы я не делала попыток встать. Я никогда не отличалась способностью быстро соображать, но как назло именно сейчас очевидный вывод моментально посещает мои мысли – я упала на землю, пропитанную _чьей-то_ кровью. В горле застревает истошный крик, но не идёт дальше, он дерёт моё горло, истязает его своими острыми когтями и наслаждением упивается моим бессилием в губительной смеси с муками. Я полностью в его власти.

По лицу снова текут обжигающие слёзы, они попадают на алую вязкую жидкость подо мной, и та на самом деле воспламеняется, а вместе с ней и я, и лес, и всё вокруг. История повторяется, словно я снова в Капитолии и вижу Прим – сестрёнку, которая заслуживала жить куда больше меня самой. Жаль, что я только теперь лишена этой прерогативы. Давно пора.

Охваченная огнём, наконец, я заставляю себя подняться. Жар съедает меня изнутри и снаружи, не давая ни то, что кричать – думать, и всё, что остаётся мне в удел – ждать избавления. Избавления, через смерть. Боль настолько невыносимая, что я не сомневаюсь в исходе. Меня словно полностью погрузили в ядовитый туман, который натравили на нас на Квартальной бойне, и он медленно и мучительно, с садистской неторопливостью рваными клочьями сдирает с меня кожу, слой за слоем, проникая всё глубже и глубже, двигаясь навстречу самому себе. Неужели Мэгз погибла также?..

Только одно чувство в этой бесконечной пытке остаётся непритупленным, и им становится необъяснимый трепет где-то внутри меня. Но чему там трепетать? Сердце стало пылающим углём – теперь я могу видеть себя практически насквозь через зияющие дыры по всему моему телу. Я жду, когда неуместное чувство пройдёт, оставит меня в покое, потому что вместе с ним может нагрянуть луч света, вернуться жизнь, а вместе с ней и непозволительная по своей дерзости надежда. Я хочу умереть, как бы глупо это не звучало. Нет, только не в моём случае – по ту сторону жизни меня ждут отец и Прим, я встречу Цинну, Финника, Руту – всех, кто пожертвовал собой ради и из-за меня. Я знаю, что никогда не смогу отплатить им этот долг, но кто знает, может быть мёртвым не свойственно чувство вины?  
Волна трепета расходиться по моему телу, точнее по тому, что от него осталось – почему я больше не чувствую боли? – но больше всего устремляется в изуродованные руки, к моему удивлению они быстро покрываются чёрными как смоль перьями и преображаются в… крылья? Я поднимаю глаза к мраку над головой, словно он подскажет мне дальнейшие шаги. Но мрака больше нет – сверху на меня смотрит заветное и самое дорогое лицо. Ясные голубые глаза излучают уверенность в том, что будет дальше, теплая улыбка, выложенная искристыми звёздами, окутывает заботой и нежностью каждую мою язву, каждую рану и исцеляет меня. Я заворожено наблюдаю за происходящим и молю Пита только об одном – чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Он тихо и ласково смеется и протягивает с неба мне свою большую крепкую теплую ладонь. Она пахнет душистой выпечкой и совсем немного корицей. Она пахнет моим Питом.

Медный солоноватый привкус на губах канет в лету. Зло и мрак вокруг отступают, и больше ничто не смеет разделять меня с человеком, которого я никогда не смогу стать достойной. Моя надёжная опора, мой Мальчик С Хлебом. Ты зовёшь меня с собой? После всего, что тебе пришлось пережить из-за меня?

«Пора просыпаться, Китнисс. Солнце встаёт. Ты должна это видеть»

Моё лицо озаряется счастливой и безмятежной улыбкой. Это был лишь сон. Один большой и продолжительный кошмар. Я знаю, он не последний, ужасы останутся со мной до самого конца, но разве имеет это значение сейчас, когда Пит, мой и только мой Пит ждёт меня? Конечно нет. Я расправляю свои прекрасные крылья – в этот раз Цинна снова превзошёл самого себя, вот только больше это никогда не принесёт ему страданий – и взлетаю вверх, легко, навстречу новому дню. Навстречу жизни. Навстречу моему Мальчику С Хлебом, уже в который раз спасшему бесполезную меня. Он никогда не изменит своей привычке, и это всё чаще вызывает у меня не только угрызение совести, но что-то ещё, что-то, к чему очень трудно подобрать подходящие слова. Да и нужны ли они?..

Я просыпаюсь от того, что кто-то осторожно проводит тыльной стороной ладони по моей щеке. Я узнаю эти руки среди тысячи других. На моём лице вспыхивает предательский румянец, и следом за ним – робкая улыбка.

\- Доброе утро, - тихий вкрадчивый голос звучит совсем близко. Осторожно открываю глаза, словно боюсь, что это всё ещё сон, и Пит растворится вместе с первыми лучами солнца, оставив меня одну. Его улыбка говорит об обратном.  
\- Привет, - мой голос звучит хрипло. Неужели я всё-таки кричала во сне?  
\- Прости, что разбудил. Не мог смотреть, как ты… - он поджимает губу и замолкает, и я вижу, как на его лице эмоции сменяются каскадом – тревога, желание помочь, чего бы это ни стоило, понимание… Да, Питу тоже сняться кошмары, и, скорее всего, из-за охмора ещё ужаснее, чем мне. Ещё я знаю, что он никогда не признается в этом.  
Все размышления о том, что мне ответить, заканчиваются тупиком и, срастаясь между собой, образуют неловкое молчание, которое я обязательно должна разрушить, а заодно успокоить заметно погрустневшего Пита, вселить в него уверенность, что со мной всё в порядке и просьба накануне вечером остаться на ночь была не жалкой попыткой загладить свою колоссальную вину перед ним. К сожалению, я слишком хорошо понимаю, что это мне никогда не удастся. Настоящим волшебством речи, способным убедить практически во всём, из нас двоих обладает как раз Пит, но даже он не способен утешить себя.

Наконец, я собираюсь с духом и осторожно кладу свою ладонь поверх его и, насколько только могу, нежно глажу её, словно живое существо, вглядываясь в застывшее лицо её обладателя, который сейчас сидит рядом со мной в моей же постели, и именно это кажется мне наиболее правильным.

\- Ты хотел мне что-то показать? – всё же рискую задать первый же вопрос, что пришёл в голову. Кажется, в точку. На лице моего Мальчика С Хлебом вновь, пускай нерешительно, но всё же возрождается улыбка. Так-то лучше. Словно и не было тех мучительно долгих дней, проведенных по возвращению домой в полном и удушающем одиночестве, непрекращающихся кошмаров, ни ночью, ни днём, безумия и свистопляски памяти, ломающих меня по крупицам, на крупицы…  
\- Только если позволишь, - Пит осторожно поднимается с кровати, словно одно его лишнее движение приведёт к чему-то ужасному и непоправимому. Скорее всего, так оно и есть. Увечья, нанесённые Капитолием, никогда не заживут окончательно. То, что Сноу сотворил с моим Питом, тот переродок, что создавался с одной единственной целью – уничтожить меня – всегда будет где-то внутри него. Я не боюсь этого – я знаю, что Пит не позволит монстру вырваться на свободу. И я помогу ему в этом. Не потому, что в противном случае меня ждет смерть – это станет моей благодарностью за всё, что он когда-либо делал для меня. Больше я никогда не оставлю его, как он никогда не оставлял меня.

Я внимательно слежу за каждым движением Пита, пытаясь прочесть в них то, чего он сам никогда не скажет – его самого. Мой Мальчик С Хлебом, что же ты скрываешь от меня? Какие страхи сидят в твоей голове? Мы слишком много думаем и говорим обо мне, чтобы я не пыталась это исправить.  
Он протягивает мне руку и застывает в нерешительности, и мне кажется, что если я не приму её сейчас, то больше у меня никогда не будет нового шанса. Я пытаюсь вложить в свои действия, в свой взгляд как можно больше доверия и поддержки, хотя знаю, что до Пита и его небесно-голубых глаз мне всегда будет далеко. Но это не то, о чём стоит сейчас думать. Я поднимаюсь с постели и протягиваю свою ладонь в ответ. Я очень стараюсь.

Он бережно притягивает меня к себе, словно я фарфоровая, как те чашки, из которых мы пили, когда ехали в поезде в Капитолий, словно я не безжалостная убийца и победитель самых страшных игр, какие только когда-либо знал свет, что, в принципе, одно и то же. Пит ведёт меня к окну и распахивает шторы. Между нами едва ли можно сделать даже шаг. Мы как никогда близко.  
\- Смотри, - больше он не говорит ни слова. Это и не нужно – мы оба знаем, что сейчас стоит внимания. 

Восход. Солнце поднимается из-за горизонта, окрашивая небо и облака в нежно-оранжевый цвет. Любимый цвет Пита. Любимое зрелище Пита. Символ надежды. Символ начала, лучшего начала. Я точно знаю, кому он принадлежит.


End file.
